Testing of electrical and electronic circuits by means of a probe having a test pin at one of its ends may cause damage to the circuit under test. Indeed, in the automatic testing of an electrical circuit mounted on a circuit board, any strong impact of the testing pin on the board accompanied with a lateral movement of the pin with respect to the board may result in shearing of solder connections on such board. If the testing pin is subjected to a lateral movement while in contact with a predetermined test point, the pin may scratch the board and thus permanently damage it. Moreover, often such impact between the pin and the board or the circuit causes breaking or bending of the test pin. Therefore, there exists a need for a test probe for use in automatic testing and designed to overcome these deficiencies. Furthermore, the foregoing difficulties may also be encountered in the case of manual testing when performed by an inexperienced or unskillful operator.